Yang tak disangka!
by Deane Rhododendron
Summary: Berawal dari rasa penasaran seorang Gopal akan hubungan Fang dan Boboiboy yang sebenarnya. untuk #EventGarisMiring


Jumpa lagi dengan saya! Kali ini dari fandom lain, wkwkkw. Ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom ini. maaf kalau masih ada kesalahan.

 **Summary:** Berawal dari rasa penasaran Gopal akan hubungan Fang dan Boboiboy yang sebenarnya.

 **Warning: BL/Shonen-ai** content, typos bertebaran, maybe OOC (semoga saja gak terlalu). Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari Seri animasi Boboiboy. Pembaca di harap BIJAK!

 **Boboiboy © Animonsta Studios**

 **Yang tak disangka! © Me**

 _._

 _Di persembahkan untuk #EventGarisMiring dan kurangnya Asupan FangBoy(?)._

 _ **Don't like? Don't read!**_

 _ **Please Enjoy!**_

 _._

Ada hal yang tak di mengerti oleh Gopal pada sosok Boboiboy dan Fang. Semua orang tahu kalau mereka itu kawan sekaligus rival sejati. Ada saja hari dimana mereka bakal adu mulut hanya karena ingin unjuk diri siapa yang paling popular.

"Haiya, sudahlah. Apa kalian tak capek berantem terus. Kita yang lihatnya capek tahu." Kali ini Ying mengeluh. Hari libur mereka yang harusnya di isi dengan santai di kedai Koko Tok Aba, malah jadi hancur berantakan karena -siapa lagi kalau bukan Fang dan Boboiboy yang sedang bertengkar.

"Iya tuh. Sekali-kali lah baikan. Di lihatnya juga kan jadi tentram." Yaya ikutan berbicara. "Atau kalian mau makan biskuit aku?" tanya gadis berkerudung itu lagi sambil memperlihatkan biskuitnya dengan senyum manis di bibir.

Semua orang pun merinding disko.

"T-tak lah.. tak usah, Yaya. Ngerepotin kamu nanti." Fang membalas perkataan Yaya. Membuat gadis itu memandang sedih dan menghela nafas.

"Baiklah…" Yaya menaruh kembali biskuitnya. Ying pun menepuk-nepuk bahu Yaya. Memberi semangat.

"Haia, tak usah di pikirkan. Minum es coklat sudah buat kenyang lah." Kata gadis Cina itu sambil menyengir. Semua orang tahu kalau dia hanya berbohong. Bisa gawat kalau Yaya tahu apa maksudnya dan tiba-tiba ngamuk.

"Boboiboy, aku mau tanya," kata Gopal tiba-tiba.

"Iya?"

"Hubungan kamu dengan Fang itu bagaimana?" tanya Gopal pada si bocah bertopi orange. Boboiboy menatapnya dengan wajah bingung.

"Kamu bicara apa? Tentu lah kami berdua ini kawan. Dengan kau dan yang lain pula." Boboiboy misuh. Dia minum lagi Es Coklat buatan Tok Aba. Walau sudah di jawab seperti itu, Gopal masih merasa tak yakin.

"Boboiboy, tolong ambilkan kotak di bawah pohon. Mau Atok pakai." kata Tok Aba tiba-tiba pada cucunya.

"Iya Atok.." Boboiboy menurut saja dan turun dari duduknya. Tak Gopal sangka bahwa Fang ikutan turun.

"Eh, Fang. Mau kemana kamu?" Tanya Gopal.

"Bantuin Boboiboy lah." Jawab Fang seadanya sambil mengikuti Boboiboy. Gopal termangu sebentar. Merasa tak ada masalah, dia balik lagi menikmati Es Coklat miliknya. Matanya terpejam sambil mendengar suara angin, gesekan daun di tanah, suara Ying dan Yaya yang sedang mengobrol tentang tugas sekolah. Dentingan jam, gelas yang di bersihkan Ochobot, Tok Aba yang menonton tv, dan.. erangan..

Eh?

Mata Gopal mengerjap. Dia yakin kalau kupingnya tak bermasalah. Dia dengar terus dengan seksama dari mana asal suara. Sampai bocah keturunan India itu sadar bahwa arah suara berasal dari bawah pohon dekat Kedai Tok Aba. Tempat Boboiboy dan Fang berada. Secara perlahan matanya melirik, menengok kesamping, lalu melotot, melihat pemandangan yang tak dia sangka-sangka bakal terjadi.

"Oi, Boboiboy. Jangan lama-lama. Mau Tok Aba pakai itu." Tok Aba membuka suara. Pandanganya masih terarah kepada TV yang menyiarkan sosok Probe dan Adu du. –katanya mereka terluka karenadi serang Boboiboy. Salah sendiri jadi alien kok jahat. Jadi bukan salah Boboiboy kalau mereka berdua terluka.

Boboiboy yang berada di dekat -dekat sekali- dengan Fang menjauhi bocah itu dan berjalan menuju Atoknya.

"Maaf, Atok. Eheheh.." Kata Boboiboy sambil mendekati Tok Abah. Setelah acara TV berganti ke iklan, Tok Aba berbalik dan melihat Boboiboy dengan kotak itu. "Ini Atok." katanya lagi sambil memberikan kotak itu.

"Ah, terimakasih." Kata Atoknya lalu menaruh kaleng Koko bekas kedalam kotak. Fang yang tadi berada di dekat Boboiboy di bawah pohon sudah duduk kembali seperti sedia kala. Ikut meminum Es Coklatnya dengan tenang.

Ochobot yang sudah selesai dengan gelasnya langsung mengalih perhatiannya kepada 'pengunjung'. Yang tak disangka robot itu adalah melihat sosok Gopal yang sedang mangap sambil melotot. Membuat air coklat yang sudah di dalam mulutnya pun meluber keluar seperti air terjun di Venezuela. Bedanya ini warna coklat, sudah bekas, bahkan mengotori baju pula.

"Gopal, jangan buang-buang coklat, aduh.. kok kamu bisa jorok lah?" Tanya Ochobot. Ying dan Yaya yang mendengarnya, ikut mengalih perhatian kepada Gopal.

"Gopal..?" Bocah lelaki kerutunan India itu masih mangap. Tak bergerak. Wajahnya terlihat sangat shock. Bahkan Ying mencoba menyadarkannya pun tak berhasil.

"Halah, itu Gopal kenapa lah?" Boboiboy membuka suara lagi. Menatap kawannya dengan pandangan khawatir. Fang cuma melirik seadanya. Tak peduli. Toh dia sebenarnya sadar apa yang terjadi.

=00=

"Ini gara-gara kamu Fang!" Boboiboy berteriak sebal pada bocah –tampan- berambut ungu di depannya. Fang menatapnya lebih beringas.

"Lah, kok bisa gara-gara aku. Aku kan cuma ci-" belum sempat Fang melanjutkan, Boboiboy sudah menutup mulut Fang dengan tangannya. Mata si bocah elemental itu memandang dalam kearah mata Fang.

"Kalau ngomong 'itu' jangan keras-keras." Fang memutar bola matanya. Boboiboy tak sepenuhnya salah. Toh dia juga ada di dalam kamar 'kawannya' ini. kenapa bisa kesini? Tak usah di tanya, Fang datang sendiri tanpa pengetahuan Tok Aba –datang lewat jendela kamar Boboiboy-. Sayangnya Ochobot tahu. Tapi robot itu tak terlalu memikirkannya.

"Aku khasian sama Gopal. Mukanya sampai pucat gitu. Bahkan pas dia jalan pulang ke rumahnya saja sudah kaya zombie." Ungkap Boboiboy. Mukanya merenggut kedalam. Membuatnya jadi tambah imut. "kamu juga sih, kalau memang mau cium, lihat sekitar dulu. Untung aja Tok Aba tak lihat." Fang Cuma bisa mandang sambil menyipitkan mata.

"Salah Gopal juga kenapa bisa melihat lah."

Boboiboy sweatdrop. Serius, perkataan Fang itu tak masuk akal "Orang mah pasti bisa lihat lah. Kamu ciumnya juga di tempat umum, tahu!" boboiboy berpikir, otak 'kawannya' ini sudah mulai miring. Jadi gila mungkin.

"Biarin aja-"

"Gesrek dasar."

"Tapi kamu suka kan-"

Boboiboy tak balas. Kalah telak dari Fang yang sudah masang cengiran khas. Ingin banget boboiboy untuk nyetrum nih bocah pakai pedang Halilintar. Nanti deh dia setrum, kapan-kapan.

"Cih, terus mau apa kamu kesini?" tanya Boboiboy lagi. kali ini lebih sewot. Fang angkat bahu. Dengan santainya duduk diatas kasur Boboiboy.

"Cuma mau lihat kamu aja lah.."

"Cuma mau lihat-"

"Aku mau minta maaf sebenarnya. Soal tadi pas di Kedai Kok Tok Aba." Katanya lagi, Boboiboy mengatupkan bibirnya kali ini. "Aku terlalu keras kepala. Sekali-kali aku yang harusnya mengalah." Lanjut Fang sambil menghela nafas. Melihat Fang yang merasa bersalah membuat Boboiboy menurunkan bahunya, berjalan pelan mendekati Fang dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku juga minta maaf." Ada jeda beberapa saat sebelum Boboiboy melanjutkan, "kita berdua sama-sama keras kepala lah.." Mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Kedua mata mengerjap perlahan. Sebelum akhirnya saling menyeringai dan tertawa lepas secara bersamaan. Boboiboy memukul pelan bahu Fang, yang hanya dibalas dengan tawa oleh Fang.

Fang menghela nafas lagi, berusaha meredakan tawanya. Di ikuti Boboiboy yang sudah tenang di sampingnya. Walau begitu mereka berdua masih tersenyum. Untuk sekian kalinya, mereka bertatapan lagi. Boboiboy bahkan mendengus geli.

"Aneh ya.. apa kita akan selalu bertatapan begini?" tanyanya pelan. Dua manic coklat yang saling beradu pandang itu bahkan tak mau melepas ikatan barang sedetik saja.

"Kamu mau tahu apa jawabanku..?" tanya Fang balik.

"Apa?" Boboiboy bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Fang di wajahnya. Jarak mereka begitu dekat.

"Aku tak peduli." Sampai akhirnya Fang memajukan wajahnya cepat dan mencium bibir ranum Boboiboy. Ciuman itu tak kasar seperti tadi sore di bawah pohon itu. kali ini lembut, nikmat, begitu dalam, dan terasa berarti.

Beberapa detik telah berlalu, mereka pun melepas ciuman. Boboiboy dan Fang saling bertatapan, dengan senyum mengembang di wajah keduanya.

"Itu hadiah..untuk permintaan maafku." Ungkap Fang pelan.

Boboiboy mengkerutkan alisnya. Sampai dia sadar akan sesuatu dan senyuman manis di bibirnya memudar menjadi datar. "Jadi…ciuman tadi sore itu –ciuman permintaan maaf?" tanya Boboiboy dengan nada menghakimi. Alisnya pun menyerngit. Fang mengangkat alis.

"Seperti itu lah.." katanya sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Bagaimana ciuman kasar seperti itu kau anggap sebagai permintaan maaf lah?" sembur Boboiboy.

"Hei, waktu itu kan aku buru-buru. Makanya kasar lah." Sembur Fang balik.

"Pantas saja Gopal shock lah-"

"Apa hubungannya dengan Gopal, coba?"

Terlalu serius adu mulut membuat mereka tak sadar akan sekitar, Ochobot yang sedari tadi duduk di ujung ruangan memandang mereka dengan tatapan datar. Sambil menghela nafas, robot kuning itu menggeleng pelan.

"Asyik pacaran sampai lupa kalau ada aku disini lah.."

Sabar ya, Ochobot.

End(?)

.

.

Maafkan saya dengan ide judul yang mainstream dan gaje, hahahah

Mind to review? Kritik dan saran sangat saya terima demi menciptakan fanfic yang berkualitas. (sekaligus melayarkan kapal saya XD )


End file.
